


i'd do it again

by polynaporus



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Intricate Rituals, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sword Fighting, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polynaporus/pseuds/polynaporus
Summary: Punz accidentally on purpose lets Sam beat the shit out of him while they're sparring. Sam isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	i'd do it again

**Author's Note:**

> title from "What Do They Know" by Mindless Self Indulgence
> 
> this is technically set in my own canon divergence Punz joins the badlands verse, but you don't need to know or care about that to read this, it stands on its own. 
> 
> i haven't written fic for almost a year and a half so im still a little rusty lol

Punz didn't plan to be sitting around Sam's house, feeling sorry for himself, it just happened. He had been hoping to have some time to be alone and work on his building projects in peace, but for some reason everyone he didn’t want to see had decided this was the day to come and bother him. 

First it was Ghostbur, hanging around his new house all day, getting that goddamn blue dye all over everything. And really that wouldn't have been too bad, Ghostbur generally keeps to himself, except that fucking Dream decided to show up. “Oh, having some bonding time with our resident ghost, I see” Dream had said. And Dreams evil smile told him Dream knew exactly how fucking awful it felt knowing Ghostbur genuinely wanted to be his friend. Dream left him with a cryptic note that said something about a “big job” and to “be prepared.” Punz knew he was the best in the business for what he did, but that didn’t mean he had to like doing it. And today was a day he really didn’t want to end with blood on his hands. 

Punz' eye caught on the swords leaning against the wall next to the door. There's nothing like a good fight to release stress and calm your mind. Maybe Sam would be willing to spar with him, so he can put all the negative energy into something productive. It also would hurt to get some training in for whatever mission Dream needed him for. 

"Yo! Sam! You wanna spar?" Punz yelled from the couch. 

"Sure! Meet me in the training room in 5 minutes!" Sam yelled back from wherever he was in the house. 

Punz got up, tugging off his hoodie and tossing it haphazardly onto the back of the sofa. He tucked his medallion into his undershirt and headed back towards the training room. On the way, he stopped at the armory to grab two unenchanted diamond swords. They were both skilled fighters, so he figured they might as well get as close to the real thing as they could. 

When he got to the training room, Punz tossed the swords down onto the floor and sat down next to them to stretch out a little. A few moments later, Sam walked into the room. 

"Absolutely not." Punz looked up to see Sam staring at the swords with a frown. 

"What! Why?" Punz replied, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"This is a fun practice fight man, we're not trying to kill each other." 

"Fine. What should we use instead?" 

"I've got some wooden swords in the chest over there, why don't you grab those." With a grumble, Punz pushed himself off the ground and walked over to go get the wooden swords. 

"Don't act so disappointed, it's still gonna hurt when I hit you." Sam said, taking a moment to warm himself up. 

"If you can even hit me" Punz replied with a laugh, heading back with two wooden swords tucked under his arm.

Sam got up from the ground and kicked the diamond swords out of the way. Punz tossed him a wooden one. 

"Ready when you are." Punz said, and settled into his stance. 

"Now remember, this is a warm up round-" Sam started to say, but Punz cut him off

"Sure, sure, I'll go easy on you. Ready?" 

"Yep." Sam replied, already moving in. Punz stepped to the side with a laugh, light on his feet. Punz darted in, swinging his own sword up towards Sam's arm, and Sam blocked it with the satisfying smack of wood on wood. The pair continued on like this for a moment, neither trying anything too complex, just warming up their muscles and getting used to the others fighting style. Despite the casualness of their sparing so far, Punz could still feel his earlier frustration and bad mood simmering under his relaxed exterior. He wanted to hit something, preferably Sam, and he wanted Sam to hit him back. 

After about a minute of dancing around each other with easier blocked attacks, Punz spotted his opening to escalate their fight. As Sam swung high at his head, Punz ducked down and hit the back of Sam's knees. Sam stumbled for a moment, arms flung out to catch his balance and Punz jabbed his sword into Sam's chest, knocking him to the floor. 

"Gotcha" 

"I wasn't ready!" Sam complained from the floor. 

"Too bad" Punz replied with a laugh, already reaching out to help Sam up. 

"Just wait, I'm gonna beat your ass this round." 

"We'll see about that. Ready?" Sam bounced up onto the balls of his feet a few times, adjusting his stance, then nodded to Punz. 

Punz immediately went in with an aggressive thrust that Sam barely managed to dodge. But Punz didn't even have a second to enjoy catching Sam off guard again when Sam twisted to the side again, swinging for his head. Punz brought his sword up, kicking Sam's out of the way and immediately slashing back towards Sam's chest. This continued for a few moments as their swords smacked against each other, the sound echoing through the room, until Sam managed to land the first hit. Slipping under Punz' parry, he managed to hit Punz in the side. Punz tried to retaliate, but Sam was already stepping away. 

"Not so cocky now, huh?"

"We've only just gotten started.'' Punz smiled, and stepped back into the fight. The two danced around each other for a bit, swords clashing, until Punz was able to fake Sam out and smacked him in the shoulder. However, in doing so, he left himself open for Sam to step back and smack him in the other side. Sam darted back again and the two paused for a moment to catch their breath. The sudden aggression of the last few seconds had finally gotten Punz' blood pumping , and he was feeling a bit on edge, desperately looking for an opening in Sam's guard to get another hit in. 

Punz suddenly darted in, jabbing at Sam's stomach. He just barely touched the tip of his sword to Sam's shirt when Sam stepped to the side and spun around, slamming his sword into punz upper arm. A jolt of pain shot through Punz' arm, causing him to miss the perfect opening to get Sam back. He stepped back to recenter himself, feeling frustrated. He's a good fighter, goddamn it. He does this for a living! He can certainly beat Sam in a sparring match. Punz took a deep breath, and stepped back into the fight.

Doing his best to keep his breathing steady and his head clear, Punz easily evaded Sam's first attack. He responded with a slash of his own, that Sam blocked with a smack of wood on wood. He struck, and dodged and parried and jabbed at Sam as the two danced around each other, the easy rhythm of fighting coming back. Eventually, Punz spotted Sam trying to feint and expertly blocked his attack. Punz was so caught up in the moment, however, that when Sam suddenly swung his sword around and down towards Punz' head, he blocked too quickly and Sam's sword slid across Punz' and slammed into the side of Punz' head.

Punz' vision went white for a moment, and he stumbled back, lazily holding his sword out in front of him as he blinked a few times and shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. Sam, not quite realizing what just happened, went in for a jab, sword grazing across Punz' side and causing him to lose his balance fully. Punz fell backwards onto the ground, landing on his butt. He dropped his sword and flopped backwards, closing his eyes and pressing a hand to the side of his head. 

"Shit, Punz, are you ok?" Sam immediately dropped his sword and knelt down next to Punz, pressing his hand over Punz'.

Punz opened his eyes to Sam leaning over him with wide, concerned eyes. His head was throbbing, but goddammit, he wanted to win, and he knew Sam wouldn't want to go again if he said he was hurt. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You just grazed me, it's no big deal."

"Well, if you're sure..." Sam leaned back onto his heels, about to stand back up. 

"I'm sure. Besides, I want to beat you again. Best of three?" Punz sat up and reached out an arm.

"Best of three it is." replies Sam, pulling Punz up. 

Sam grabs their swords, tossing one back to Punz. Punz caught his sword, and took a few seconds to attempt to clear his mind again before readying his stance. Sam did the same, and then looked up at him.

"Ready?" Sam asked. Punz nodded, and they were off. 

Puns immediately went in with aggressive moves, trying to catch Sam off guard early. He was not going to let him win again, absolutely not. Sam seemed to have had the same idea, pushing back with just as aggressive tactics. Unlike the last few rounds, filled with blocks and dodges, the two men had opted to sacrifice avoiding getting hit for hitting their opponent. 

At first, Punz thought he had the upper hand. He pushed Sam backwards, keeping him on the offense, until suddenly, something shifted, and Sam was the one pushing Punz back. He felt Sam's sword smack his shoulder, then his side, then the back of his thigh. He tried to block each attack with his own sword, but he couldn't seem to keep up. Then, Sam dragged his sword down Punz arm, scraping across the exposed skin, slicing his arm open. Punz was bleeding, but he didn't realize. All he felt was a second of pain before the adrenaline kicked in. 

Fueled by this sudden burst of energy, Punz was able to spot an opening in Sam's guard and jabbed him in the side. Sam retaliated with a jab of his own, and this one Punz felt a bit more. But fighting is his thing! It's what he does. He can push through a little pain. The adrenaline gives him a boost, anyways. 

Punz swung up at Sam's head, and Sam pulled the same spin move to smack him in the upper arm. His arm stung, but he was prepared for that move and kept a tight hold on his sword. Punz ducked down and aimed at Sam's stomach. He was able to hit, but as he stood back up, he stepped right into Sam's sword, which knocked into the side of his head. 

He blinked, trying to get his vision back as his head throbbed with pain. It didn’t matter. He can keep going. He can win. He stepped back, readying for another attack. He noticed Sam looking at him quizzically, and Punz gave a quick nod before throwing himself back into the fight. 

Punz poured all the frustration from the day into his swings, aiming for every opening he could see, tunnel vision focused on knocking Sam off balance. He ignored every blow Sam landed, singularly focused on his goal. His head was pounding and he felt bit off balance, but hes not gonna fucking give up, he's going. to. win. He barely registered Sam hitting the same spots on his ribs over and over as he left them open, or that he blocked Sam's strikes with his already scraped up arm. All he felt was the thrill of the fight and sick satisfaction every time he continued on despite Sam's ruthless response to his own aggression. 

That's when Sam's sword slammed into the back of his knees and he crumpled to the ground. 

"Punz? Punz? Are you good?" Sam asked.  
The haze of pain and adrenaline started to clear and Punz was shocked back into reality. He waved a hand out in front of him where he thought Sam was, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look- Punz! You're bleeding!" Sam shouted and hot, white pain shot through Punz' head at the sudden sound. He pressed his hand to his forehead, wincing as he bent his scraped elbow.

"I am?" 

"Yes! Oh my god, I cut up your arm super bad. Why didn't you say anything?" Sam tilted Punz' arm up to get a better look at it, and Punz flinched away as Sam's fingers brushed against the raw skin. 

"I guess... I just didn't realize." Now that the adrenaline had worn off, every part of Punz' body ached. He realized he still had one hand clenched around his sword, and he let go. Punz slowly relaxed down to a sitting position, and pressed his now free other hand to his ribs. He could feel a bruise already forming. He tried to open his eyes so he could look at Sam to tell him he was fine, but the bright lights made his head scream with pain, and he quickly closed them. 

"Punz?" Sam's voice was closer now, and Punz felt a hand on his shoulder. "Punz, I don't think you're ok"

"No, no, I'm fine. My head just hurts a bit." 

"A bit?! Punz, you look like you're dying." 

"Don't worry about it. Besides, you won the fight. Shouldn't you be bragging about that right now?"

"It's not a win if I actually hurt you!" Sam exclaimed, and Punz winced at the noise. Sam lowered his voice. "Stay right here and don't move. I'll be right back." 

Punz heard Sam run out of the room, and he was left alone with his thoughts. God, that was a stupid thing for him to do. What was he expecting, that Sam would just be willing to beat him up and not ask questions? Because there's no way for Punz to explain why he deserved it, why the pain is good, actually, without it seeming really, really bad. It's not like that, Punz tells himself. It's not. 

Punz didn't realize Sam was back until Sam was kneeling down next to him. Punz lifted his arm slightly as Sam wrapped an arm around him to help him stand up.

"Come on, it will be easier if you're sitting on an actual seat and not the floor." Punz hmmed in agreement, eyes still closed, trusting Sam to make sure he didn't fall. After a few moments, Sam stopped, and patted something in front of them. Punz opened his eyes just enough to see that there was a bench there, pushed up to the wall of the room. He sat down, trying to relax as best he could. Sam grabbed his hand and pressed a glass bottle into it. 

"Drink, this, you'll feel better." Punz struggled to uncork it with one hand. He got frustrated quick, shaking the bottle with jerky movements, until Sam wrapped his hand over Punz', holding it still. Sam took the bottle, uncorked it, and handed it back. God, Punz felt so stupid and useless. 

"You really don't need to do this for me"

"Yes, I do. It's my fault you got hurt. Now drink the potion." 

"It's really not..." Punz started to say, but Sam pushed the bottle toward his face and he got the hint. After drinking it, he did actually feel better. His headache was fading already and he managed to open his eyes. 

Sam was kneeling on the floor next to Punz, digging through a first aid kit. 

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Sam said, looking up at him.

"Ha ha, very funny. I can get my own band-aids, you know. 

"No, you can't. If you're willing to let me beat you up, you have to be willing to let me patch you up after. Besides, I think you need more than just a band-aid." 

Punz pouted at him, and tried to cross his arms, wincing when he bent his scraped up arm. He hated that Sam might be right. 

Sam carefully grabbed Punz' arm and went to wipe it with a wet washcloth. Punz almost flinched away, but he caught Sam watching him and frowned. He took a slow breath and did his best to hold still. Then, Sam went to grab a tube of something from the first aid kit. 

"I don't need any goddamn first aid cream, what are you, my mom?"

"Literally shut up. Unless you want to explain to me why you let this happen?" 

Punz shut up. He would never admit it, but Sam rubbing the first aid cream into his arm did kinda feel nice. He doubted he had ever done anything to deserve Sam being so careful with him. 

Eventually, Sam pulled a large, rectangular bandage out of the first aid kit and gently pressed it to Punz' arm. Punz frowned, heat rising in his cheeks. Hes not fucking.. delicate or whatever Sam thinks about him. 

"OK, I want to get a look at your head now." Sam said, standing up. Punz started to protest, but Sam's hands were already in his hair, fingers running over his scalp, feeling for something. "Nope, you couldn't even open your eyes earlier, you are most definitely, not fine." Punz frowned.

"Well I feel fine now." 

"Instant Health II does wonders, but it’s a temporary fix. If you're actually injured the pain will come back." Sam was right, unfortunately. Punz really did not want to be dealing with a head injury.

Punz gasped as Sam's finger brushed over a tender spot on the side of his head. 

"Ow! What was that?!" 

"My expert hands confirming that you will probably be fine. Now, tell me where else are you hurt? And,” Sam's voice got a little more serious, "please don't lie to me. I care about you, Punz. I might not understand why you did this, but I just want to help." 

Fuck. Punz couldn't be a dick to that. He gestured to his side. 

“I’m sorry. It's just….. well... it's hard to explain.” Punz said, as Sam carefully tugged up Punz' shirt so he could get a look at the injury. "I guess I just got a little carried away."

"Well, please try to be more careful, ok?" Sam asked, carefully feeling around the edges of the already nasty bruise on Punz's side and then gently pressing his fingers to Punz' ribs. Sam's cold hands were surprisingly refreshing against the burring, angry red of the new bruise. 

"I'll try my best." Punz didn't think he could promise anything, not right then. It was far too easy to lean back into the familiar mix of pain and adrenaline. But he was thankful to have someone- a friend- who cared about him enough to do something like this.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that was not awful! i drew from some of my own fighting experience to try and get the energy right, but i do martial arts not sword fighting or fencing so hopefully it made sense 
> 
> intentionally letting yourself get hurt is still self harm. please be safe and take care of yourselves <3
> 
> check me out on tumblr: homophobicpunz


End file.
